1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for levers and the like and more particularly, to a cover for motorcycle clutch and brake levers and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lever covers enhance the control of the lever and the operation of the machinery associated therewith. Clutch and brake lever covers for motorcycles and the like improve the control of the levers and the motor vehicle. A cover, however, which may easily loosen up, slip, and twist through use over a period of time may reduce the control of the machinery thereby, increasing the risk. A cover which fits tightly and securely over levers would reduce the risk of the cover becoming deformed and would assure optimum operation and control of the machinery. Handle grips which improve control as well as provide comfort to a user's hands are well known in the art. Examples of some grips are shown U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,197 issued May 2, 1950 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,812 issued May 23, 1950, each to Sel H. Burger. Burger discloses hollow grips, each of which is frictionally engagable by an end portion of a handle bar. A plurality of flexible elements in the form of streamers are secured to the grips by fasteners.
Another grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,342 issued Mar. 16, 1954 to John A. Griffin illustrating handgrips, one of which is shown in FIG. 5 as being a braided ribbon formed of seven strands of twine tightly braided to form a flat braided ribbon which is wound in tight convolutions about a handle.
Another patent which may be of interest is U.S. Pat. 4,459,871 issued Jul. 17, 1984 to Keizo Shimano.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.